Sports and Sex are Universal (but never the twain should meet)
by back-in-a-bit
Summary: /Toushirou gives Karin a flat look. "I'm not high-fiving you over sex," he says./ Slightly smutty. Mostly inappropriate.


Warnings: slight nsfw, inappropriate use of football metaphors

For this prompt: hi-fiving after sex because you were both so awesome.

\- /slaps ass "hit the showers kid, good game"

How could I not write this for hitsukarin?

* * *

Toushirou collapses on top of Karin with a low groan, his breathing harsh and uneven. "Damn," Karin murmurs fervently. Toushirou grunts in agreement. Karin stretches her legs out ever so slowly, shuddering at the oh-so-good burn in her thighs. "Daaammmn."

Toushirou nuzzles into her breast and presses a quick kiss there as goosebumps break out over her oversensitive flesh. He make as if to get off and Karin whines. "Don't pull out just yet!" Toushirou's cock is still hard inside her, filling her up deliciously. "Just. Give me a minute," she sighs, blissfully content. She raises a hand to lazily comb back his messy white hair. Toushirou huffs in amusement, a decidedly smug grin overtaking his usual post-orgasm lassitude. His arms, Karin is pleased to note, are still trembling from the force of his orgasm.

"Ngh. Yeah, okay, you can pull out now." A full-body shudder ripples through her as Toushirou pushes back and slips his half-hard cock out of her. He flops gracelessly onto the bed next to her with a grunt, loose-limbed and pliant. His chest rises and falls with deep breathes as his flush gradually recedes. Karin props herself up and runs an appreciative gaze over her lover. Jeez, it must be illegal for a guy this good-looking to exist, Karin thinks through a haze of approval.

"Babe. That. Just now," she informs him.

"I know," Toushirou mumbles. He reaches out and tugs her towards him. Karin goes along willingly, swinging a leg over his hips and moulding herself to his body, almost as familiar to her as her own. There's a mess between her thighs but she doesn't feel like getting up to clean it anytime soon. Toushirou heaves a deep, contented sigh, pulling her closer and settling down.

Karin pops her head up. "Hey, open your eyes." She pokes him lightly. Toushirou grumbles and bats her hand away. Karin pokes him more determinedly. "Don't go to sleep just yet!"

"Karinnnn," Toushirou whines, totally childishly (Gotei 13 military captain, ha!), but opens his eyes anyway. His expression turns into something soft and fond and slightly goofy when he meets her gaze, and Karin just _melts_. God, she loves this doofus. "Hey," he rumbles, smiling.

"Hey yourself." Karin's expression is probably just as goofy, if not more so. She leans forward and holds a hand out, palm first. "Up top, buddy."

Toushirou blinks, smile disappearing. "What."

"Don't leave me hanging, buddy." Karin waggles her hand invitingly. "High five!"

"You have got to be joking," he says, deadpan.

"That sex just now was no joke." Karin grabs his limp wrist and shakes it encouragingly. "It was amazing. Stupendous. It deserves to be commemorated."

Toushirou gives her a flat look. "I'm not high-fiving you over sex," he says.

" _Great_ sex," Karin argues. "We upped our gameplay tonight, baby, we're in the goddamn Champions League now and I refuse to let that go uncommemorated."

Toushirou's other hand, the one behind her back, sneaks down, lightning-quick, and slaps her ass with a resounding _smack._ "Good game," he says dryly.

Karin yelps, jolting forward. Her leg brushes over his cock, which gives a decidedly interested twitch. Karin freezes mid-laugh. Toushirou stares. "Uh oh," Karin says, voice dipping low, eyes wide. "Looks like we're going into overtime, folks. This game's only just begun. This could get rough. This could go _all night."_

"For the love of-"

"This is exactly the kind of surprising, engaging gameplay we've come to expect from this stellar team this season—hey!"

Toushirou flips them over and looms over her, grin broad, eyes dark. "Penalty for Hitsugaya," he says, then spreads her legs and sinks down.

* * *

A/N: Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
